Right in Front of Your Eyes
by xWiCkEdxGhOsTx
Summary: HrR...Hermione realizes that she really loves Ron at the Yule Ball. short fluff oneshot using the song from The Wedding Singer


A/N: I'm usually opposed to HermioneXRon pairings, but I thought the song fit the scene. I LOVE this song by the way! It's from The Wedding Singer, track 15... READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_I can't believe him!_ Hermione thought in a rage. Ron had just accused Viktor of using her. Again. She was starting to get sick of him. _He's just jealous_, she tried to convince herself, _just because he's in a bad mood doesn't mean I have to be. _

She sat down at one of the many tables that were set through the Great Hall for the Yule Ball. (Haha! I rhyme!) Viktor had gone off to dance with one of the Ravenclaw girls. Hermione didn't care; she needed a break from dancing anyway. That's when Ron walked up to her with a smug smile. "See, Hermione," he had said, "your _boyfriend_ is dancing with that Ravenclaw girl. He doesn't really like you, he's USING YOU!"

It was late and Hermione had done a ton of dancing so she was getting tired. She didn't need Ron up in her face. "He's NOT my boyfriend," she snarled. Ron had a 'yea-right' look on his face so she added, "yet. And what do you care anyway? It's not like you like me or anything."

Ron blushed hard and looked down at his feet. "Whatever," he muttered and walked off.

Hermione tried to shove her anger away, but she couldn't. There was another nagging thought that buzzed in her mind as well. However mad she was at Ron, she still had a strange feeling about him. Every time he would speak to her, her stomach would do a backflip. Could she be in love? With RON! Her best friend! As she thought more and more, she decided that anger was a great substitute for love. So she started to say things that would get her angry rather then fall in love.

"**Everytime you see his face you get annoyed**,"** that was true. **"**And if ignorance is bliss, he's overjoyed**,"another very true statement. "**And can we talk about that stuff he calls his hair?**" Yea! His hair was a mess! Okay, this treatment was working, she wasn't falling in love… yet…**  
But what would happen if one day he wasn't there?  
**No matter how hard she tried, Hermione couldn't get the idea of falling in love with Ron through her brain. Words poured out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"**You're caught by surprise, could you wake up one day and realize the one that you want is right in front of your eyes?**"**  
**She attempted to veer her thoughts in the other direction.

"**So far tonight, a hundred guys've come through the door. They take your breath away each time they take the floor. They've got the bucks, the tux, the killer face,**" she looked out to see Viktor and the Ravenclaw girl still dancing together. Though she didn't look for long because Ron was right next to him, "**But you're still thinking of that jackass in the lace.** **You're caught by surprise, could you wake up one day and realize that the one that you want is right in front of your eyes?**"

Hermione had given up trying to fight it. She was in love with Ron. Maybe she always had been and didn't realize it till now. Wow, it took her four years to figure out that she was in love. And she called herself a genius… **  
**"**You might have a champagne wish or two, plus a caviar dream. But are the lifestyles of the rich and famous really all they seem?**"

She mentally dumped Viktor. She was over him. Ron was right, he never liked her. Well, that was okay, she didn't like him either. And she would be the first to tell the other.

She walked up to Viktor and the Ravenclaw girl, who were dancing quite close to a slow song. She tapped Viktor on the shoulder.

"Umm, Viktor? It's over." Wow, she didn't waste any time. That was the way to dump him though, short, sweet, and to the point. She guessed that was all his small mind could handle.

Viktor looked at her like he had been punched in the face. "Why?" he asked stupidly.

"Because," Hermione acted proud, "I've fallen in love with someone else. Looks like you've already found someone." She looked over to the Ravenclaw girl who looked madly at Viktor for having stopped dancing with her. With that, Hermione turned to see Ron looking at her with wide eyes and a dumb smile.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. He made stupid look so innocently cute.

He walked right up to her and smiled at her. "**The one that you want's right in front of your eyes.**"**  
**That was all he had to say. She was in love and now she knew that he felt the same. She stood up as tall as she could and kissed him. **  
You're caught by surprise.  
Could you wake up one day and realize  
That the one that you want,  
The one that you want,  
The one that you want**

**Is right in front of your eyes…  
**


End file.
